


Fucking Beautiful

by saint_troll



Series: Chronicles of Riddick and Sniper 470 [3]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Sniper 470 (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_troll/pseuds/saint_troll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and the completion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring my work from livejournal to here.
> 
> **Also: LOTR actor names borrowed in place for the unnamed of Sniper 470**  
> 
> 
> * * *

Blinking lights played out their never changing rhythm as Riddick maneuvered the ship into the docking station. Billy was stowed safely, unconscious but safely, in a large cargo hold. The smaller man had put up a fight, but in the end Riddick had won by brute force when logic could not prevail. He just didn't realize that throwing himself to Dominic's guards and soldiers would accomplish nothing. Besides, Riddick's plan was an even more poignant revenge. No doubt the little fuck would escape, the plan almost depended on it.

Said guards, of course, met him as his doors slid open. Six of them. Fucking insulting. Baring his teeth he leered at them, letting his silence speak for him.

Even without Billy present, Riddick knew without a doubt that the short but lanky man that stepped up behind them was Lieutenant Monaghan. His face no longer held the playful spark that his file photo had shown, but it was definitely him. Riddick looked him over suggestively. Though his eyes were hidden by his goggles, the lieutenant seemed to realize what he was doing. His lips curled into a snarl ordering his men to remove Riddick's eyewear. Then the lieutenant actually had the gall to turn way from him.

"Is it customary to blindfold... your visitors?" Riddick called out after him.

Lieutenant Monaghan turned to face him. "You are hardly a visitor... but... no blindfolding is cruel and unusual punishment. We are simply removing your goggles. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

Cruel and unusual. This Earth was really something. Did they actually pretend to give prisoners rights? "Well that would essentially blind me..." Riddick lifted his hand to remove his goggles never the less. Let them think he was harmless.

Monaghan's men 's guns raised immediately. The Lieutenant motioned them down and raised an inquiring eyebrow. Upon seeing himself reflected in Riddick's eyes, he nodded. "Fine. Replace your goggles and follow me."

He turned his back on Riddick once more earning an amused snort. Guns raised again and obediently Riddick followed them. Taking special care to count steps and take in the surroundings.

The cell they stopped at brought Riddick even more amusement, but he kept it to himself.

Lieutenant Monaghan dismissed his men and faced him.

"You ain't gonna chain me to the wall?" Riddick asked a smile playing on his lips.

Surprise flickered over Monaghan's face. He cautioned a look towards his exiting men. "Again... cruel and unusual punishment."

"Right..."

"So... my men tell me you are..." He glanced down at his mobile com-pad. "Riddick."

A mile was his only response.

Monaghan held up his pad and scrolled down the screen. His mouth dropped as he read. "Well..." He cleared his throat. "Maybe I should've kept my men here... you've quite a file..."

"You do too..."

Faltering, Monaghan replied. "And what would you know of that?"

"I know that there's someone that'd rate higher on your list. Someone that'd... say everything that your coalition does is… what was the phrase... cruel and unusual?"

"Is there... and who might that be?"

"A certain sniper... out in Jupiter Belt..."

The color drained from the lieutenant's face as he frowned at Riddick. "So you can read Meccan..." he started.

"What did such a ... timid man do to deserve such a price on his head?"

Glaring the lieutenant replied. "You've read his file... the number of ships alone...."

"Earth ships... coalition ships... what's the difference anymore?"

"What did you just say?!"

"What's the difference?"

Monaghan stepped menacingly forward. "No... Earth. How...?"

Riddick's smile widened. It was going exactly as planned. "Well, extended periods alone in a sniper station can tend to make one's lips rather loose... in the proper company..."

Eyes suddenly glassed over, the lieutenant's face expressed nothing. "Where is he?"

Riddick raised his eyebrows.

"Your freedom for his... where is he?"

Damn. The bargaining wasn't this early in his plan. Time to improvise. Riddick removed the shiv that Billy'd used on him previously and threw it at Monaghan's feet.

Upon seeing the blood stains, the lieutenant's face contorted into blind anger as he lunged at Riddick. Well, he'd not expected that. He fell hard to the floor with Monaghan landing on top of him. He got in a few good punches when they heard sirens, yelling and gunshots.

Monaghan looked to the door, reluctant to give up his dominance over Riddick. When the door slammed open and Billy walked through the lieutenant hands unclenched and fell to his sides.

Billy's gun sight set on Monaghan, he spoke. "Riddick... you shit... a bloody cargo hold?! I'm gonna kick your ass after we get off of this rock... now kindly remove the lieutenant from your lap."

The lieutenant glowed and stood. "I can remove myself... Boyd."

Riddick stood and walked to Billy's side.

"What was that about?" he whispered.

Nodding towards his forgotten shiv, Riddick replied. "He offered me my freedom for yours..."

Lieutenant Monaghan's jaw tightened.

"Still doesn't explain what I just walked in on..."

"He asked where you were so I showed him..."

Billy's eyes darted from this sights to the shiv then back at Riddick. He lowered his gun. "What the fuck, Dom?!"

Startled at Billy's sudden addressment, he stepped back. Riddick matched his step.

"Dom?" Billy insisted.

"He threw a bloody knife at me... what was I suppose to think... have you seen his file?"

"Aye... and others... moral crimes, Dom?" He raised the gun again. "I loved you... asshole."

"I'd keep those loose lips of yours shut Billy. You might not know what our company thinks of such deviances..."

Riddick cut in. "Well..." he picked up Dom's com-pad. "I'd look up a merc by the name of Johns then lieutenant..."

Warily, Dom took the pad and scrolled through it.

"Let's just say..." Riddick expanded. "That your Billy has been the first to rate above a skull fuck or blood bath..."

Though one would think Dom's face had paled as much as possible, it paled further as his eyes darted between them. "You two...?"

Billy flexed his finger on the trigger.

"I was gonna let you think I'd sliced up your boy... but well... he escaped..." Riddick shrugged and went to the door. The sight caused him to chuckle quite unexpectedly. "Damn Billy, I'll have to stuff you into cargo holds more often... this is fucking beautiful." He walked through the door.

"Goodbye, Dom." Billy said as he lowered his gun and followed Riddick out of the cell...

***

Billy wrinkled his nose at the blood encrusted upon his boot's soles. As their ship left port a port he'd expected to die at, he grinned at Riddick. "The first to rate above a skull fuck, eh?"

"You read my file..."

Snorting Billy sat down at the nave station next to Riddick. "Yeah, but all I saw was hearsay and exaggeration..."

Riddick looked at Billy expressionless. He leaned forward and hugged the man to his chest then turned back to the controls.

"Okay..." commented Billy.

"Do you even realize how different you are... Billy?" Riddick asked quietly avoiding the other man's face.

"Uh..."

"No-one... not even Jack has viewed me in the same light as you..."

A disturbingly enchanted look fell over Billy's face, earning him a curious glance from Riddick. "So everyone else thinks you are the nightmare presented in your file? They see you as a ruthless cannibal, self-indulgent kill of superhuman strength and ability?"

"Not human... don't forget that..."

"I won't... but I find it shocking that people are that bloody blind."

"If you'd read my file before... would you have... did what you did?"

Silent in thought, Billy contemplated how he would have acted and what exactly that would say about him to Riddick. "Honestly... I still would've been a lot more fearful & not held a gun to your face..."

"Would you still have let me cut you?"

"...yes..."

Dimming the lights, Riddick turned to face Billy. He removed his goggles then spoke. "Why?"

A look o cornered discomfort passed over Billy's face. "Uh..."

"Do you enjoy it?"

Billy nodded in response.

"Why?"

Inhaling sharply, Billy answered shyly. "It shows ultimate trust... one false move and I'd be dead."

"Why trust anyone with that?"

"Idealism? Romanticism..."

"And if that trust is misplaced?"

Billy frowned as he replied. "I'm either dead or..."

"Did you trust Monaghan?"

"Yes..." he whispered.

"And knowing what you know now... how does that affect you?"

"I wish a life of loneliness upon him, heavy with reminders of what he lost..."

"And if your trust in me is misplaced?"

"It isn't."

"Billy..."

"If it were... then I would be dead already."

Before Billy saw him move, Riddick's hands were upon his face bringing their mouths together. After the surprise wore off he surrendered into the onslaught. Groaning as his hands traveled over muscled flesh and to Riddick's neck. When Riddick stood he wrapped his legs around him.

***

Nothing prepared Lieutenant Monaghan for the scene he happened upon when leaving the cell. Could it really have been Billy that caused all this destruction? The Billy he knew... that he remembered would never have been capable of such violence. What kind of monster had he created? But that wasn't accurate. We each choose our own paths. Billy was responsible for his own fate. And he was now more than just a war criminal... he was a murderer.

Sending out a subspace notification, Dom now upped the payday not only on Billy's, but Riddick's head as well to over a million credits each...

***

 

Billy watched Riddick fight and squirm in his cryo sleep restraints; his muscles flexing against the intruding needles. His goggles were tucked neatly in his pocket easily accessible even if they were boarded. The words that fell from Riddick's lips were foreign, unsurprisingly, to Billy's ear. They were nothing like Meccan.

"Furia..."

Pressing his lips together, Billy turned to the controls and began searching the database. He was startled out of his concentration by Riddick's sudden very loud gasping. Billy turned to face him and double check the restraints. What he hadn't expected to see was Riddick staring back at him eyes wide and nostrils flaring. The shock sent him reeling and landing rough on his ass on the floor.

"Jesus! Fuck!" Billy exclaimed as he clamored to right himself, "... Riddick?"

Riddick's eyes fell squarely upon the display panel. He surged forward his muscles pulling against the binds.

Jumping up Billy ran over to him. "Shh... wait... let me remove these." He gingerly pulled the needles from Riddick's flesh then tapped the sequence to release him into the chairs controls. He was at the nav controls within seconds, the brightened lights half-blinding him as he read. "Furia..." He turned to Billy.

"You... you were saying it in your... cryo sleep. I just found it."

"She was pointing at you."

"Who?"

"The warrior."

"Riddick?" Billy leaned closer to him. "We're the only two here."

"She only appears during cryo sleep."

"So you were dreaming?"

"I always thought so..."

Frowning Billy climbed up behind Riddick and read the screen. "Sounds almost biblical..." he began when he noticed Riddick's hand ghosting over his own throat.

"I was found... in the trash; my chord wrapped around my neck..."

"Are you saying you think you're Furian?"

Riddick nodded and gazed out at the stars distractedly.

Billy read into the file. Holy shit... telekinesis, super strength, natural warriors... even their women. Animalistic... pack-like. "Riddick?"

He turned to Billy.

"Have you... fuck... how do I even ask this? Caused things to happen with your mind?" At Riddick's blank stare, Billy mumbled. "Never mind... stupid thought..."

"No... wait. I... have."

Billy's mouth dropped in shock. "How? When?"

Pulling on his goggles, Riddick motioned Billy to his sit on his lap. Smiling coyly, Billy snuggled in. "You remember me telling you that I was once in the military?"

"Aye..."

"Well, I protested a mutiny... little did I realized that it was actually a coup. I was seen as the mutineer. There were hundreds of men between me and escape, so I took up my shivs and started fighting. And just when I though I'd lost... this disorienting energy seemed to come from me. I blacked out. When I awoke, the entire encampment was leveled. "Every one was dead... save for me."

Silence passed as stars moved rapidly by and Billy read and reread the screen from Riddick's lap.

"What?"

Billy fidgeted, sucking on his inner cheek thoughtfully. "Are you a spiritual man? Do you believe in a god?"

Sneering Riddick looked away. "No..."

"How do you explain this then?"

"Life."

Frowning, Billy shook his head. "Life explains you dreaming of a world that appears to be your home, but yet you claim to not know your species..."

"Maybe I heard the name before."

"A dead world? It's people massacred by a race that is thought to be myth?"

That caught his attention. "What do you mean myth?"

"Necromongers..." Billy rolled his eyes as he continued. "Also referred to as them."

A smile spread across Riddick's face.

"What?"

"Them?" Riddick snorted out a laugh so near a giggle that Billy's lips quirked in response.

"Them."

Full-on laughing Riddick held his side. "You do realize that all sounds like fables... them, him, thy..."

"Or stories of men that defeated monsters..."

His joviality disappearing Riddick jutted his chin at Billy. "That's in my file?"

"Aye... you and two others were all that survived. One of them was an ambassador. Did you really think it'd remain quiet? He's the one that put the payday on you." He motioned towards the console. "Look..."

Riddick tapped up his screen the whispered in Billy's ear. "Your friend's been busy."

"What?!" He glanced down at the screen. "And mine?"

Pulling up the file, Riddick let Billy read.

"Monaghan you ass." He muttered upon seeing the tagline about sociopathic tendencies and abnormal sexual deviances.

"Seeing as how he just upped my payday to over a mil... what the fuck really happened between the two of you?"

Disbelief washed over his face as he turned to face Riddick. "I already told you!" He exclaimed. "We were friends in training, then on a drunken night we sorta slept together... he freaked out and filed an action against me. I took a post rather than a spot in a coalition jail."

"And that's it?"

Billy's lips tightened to a white line. "If you're asking for specifics, I don't bloody remember! I blacked out... I... barely remember kissing him. Jesus!" He punched the console angrily.

Riddick ran his hands over Billy's biceps. "Hey, just asking... he seems damn... affected."

"Yeah, well I fucking loved him and what does he do? Puts a bloody price on my head. Attacks you... even though ... you could've taken him... still the principal of the thing... wait... why didn’t' you?"

"He was very cordial to me as mercs or soldiers go... he only attacked when I implied that I'd killed you."

"What?!"

"He thought you died at my hands."

Realization swept over his face then vanished. "Good. I hope he imagined the worst thing in your file."

Riddick raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you heard me. That stations... that was all for him. So he could move on... and what does he do, but join the fucking enemy." Billy's anger played out in a series of cursing and semi-violent outbursts before Riddick's eyes. The man was spitting angry, and it was having a very nice affect on his nether regions. Interrupting Billy’s rant, Riddick suggested. "We need to land soon... rations, fresh air... maybe even a decent night in a bed."

Mid-rant Billy looked over his shoulder at Riddick. "What about our files?"

"Trust me... now one of us will need to take a turn in cryo sleep... probably you."

"What?! You didn't even stay in there more than a day!"

"Told you it doesn't affect me the same as everyone else."

"Furian characteristic, I suspect."

"Maybe... now saddle up." Riddick patted the cryo chair.

Grumbling Billy climbed in and let Riddick strap down his arms and feet. He bit back a whimper as the needles pressed into him. "Riddick?" He said as the chemicals began to overtake him.

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave me..." his voice tapered off and he passed into cryo sleep as the rough pads of Riddick's fingers drew a path along his cheek and over his lips...

***

 

Billy awoke to Riddick's strong hands pulling at his biceps. Clumsily he stood, flinching as he remembered the needles only to realize they were no longer in him.

"You awake, Billy?" Riddick whispered.

"Yeah..." he smacked his lips together at the dryness in his mouth. "Where are we?"

"New Mecca... Helion Prime. I took you out of cryo three days ago. I was starting to worry. I landed.

Squinting into the punishingly bright sun, he asked. "Does that hurt?"

"Mild headache... can you stand?"

Billy nodded and held his balance as best he could before Riddick returned with a couple of cloaks.

"Here it'll protect you from the sun... and help us blend in with the natives... if you can call them that."

"Wait!" Billy cried out grabbing for Riddick's arm. "Do they... look... human?"

"Mostly... why?"

"Just wanted to be prepared..." He took an unsteady stop after Riddick, flinging the cloak over his shoulders.

***

Imam noticed the door latch the moment he returned home. Breaking and entering was uncommon in New Mecca. Frowning he entered. When he came face to face with a ghost from his past he grasp at the wall in shock.

"Imam..."

"Riddick..."

It was then Billy made his presence know as he wandered in enraptured by the murals covering Imam's home. "These numbers... they're an equation... Riddick..." His voice stopped, but his mouth fell open when he saw Riddick face to face with the man.

Imam seemed just as startled and if Riddick's name hadn't just been spoken by the man, he'd have assumed him an intruder. Words seemed trapped within him as he tried to comprehend the possible reasons Riddick wasn't traveling alone.

"Billy... this is Imam." Riddick stepped back, motioning to allow Imam into Billy's sight. Imam started at yet another uncharacteristic action.

Billy's eyes lit suddenly lit up. "Oh!" He exclaimed and held out his hand. "From the planet with the... monsters... guardian of Jack and all that..."

Imam slowly held his hand out and shook Billy's. A sour expression decorated his face. "Yes, about that."

"You put a price on his head?" Billy asked. Riddick held back a smile and turned to face Imam, awaiting an answer.

"I... she..." Imam rubbed his forehead in frustration, when a child's voice rang out interrupting his explanation.

"Who's that mommy?"

All three sets of eyes looked up and fell upon a small child being pulled protectively into her mother's arms. The sight made Billy smile. He winked at her then returned his gaze to Imam.

Further disoriented from the interaction, Imam placed a hand on Riddick's shoulder. Billy's eyebrows shot up in surprise at Riddick's non-reaction.

"Where is she? Where's Jack?"

Billy couldn't help the jealously that ran through his veins at Riddick's tone. It was then that Imam noticed his hand's placement and pulled away. "She's not why I put the bounty out. I'll have it removed..."

"Doesn't matter... there's a bigger one now... where is she?"

Imam stuttered over his words. "Bigger than one mil?"

"Where is she, Imam? I'm getting bored with this stalling."

A tall imposing woman with curls of fiery red stepped into the room from a nearby shadowed corner. "She's right here... as if you ever gave a damn."

Imam's arms shot out protectively in front of Billy, pulling him behind him. Protesting Billy struggled out of his grasp.

"Leave him Imam... I want a better look at him. She turned to Riddick. "Another orphan? You leaving again?"

"Jack..." Riddick started.

"It's Kyra..." She withdrew and knife and stepped swiftly up to Billy the blade aimed for his throat.

Gender dismissed, Billy dodged her aim and grabbing her wrist twisted the knife from her hand. He wrestled her swiftly to the floor. His gun's sights were on her before she could react.

"Bad idea, lassie. Riddick... why is Jack trying to kill me?" He asked casually.

Riddick laughed, sending everyone in the room, with the exception of Billy, reeling .

"Well... I'm guessing she's unaware of the payday on your head... isn't that right? Merc?" He motioned at the gun strapped to her thigh clearly modified in such a manner that betrayed her business.

Glaring at the barrel pointed at her she spat back. "You just left me here... what the fuck was I suppose to do... become a citizen of New Mecca? You knew how I felt..."

"You had a chance at a life!" Riddick barked. "It was all I could give you.. and how do you replay that? By joining up with them!"

Billy flexed his finger on the trigger at Riddick's outburst.

She started to sit up. "It's not why you're here anyways..."

Clearing his throat, Billy motioned her to stop moving.

"Call off your hound will you Riddick?"

"You gonna go at him with a shiv again?"

"Will you hear what Imam has to say?"

Riddick frowned at her. "Fine."

"Then he's safe... for now."

Unhappily Billy lowered his gun and allowed her to stand.

"Follow me Riddick..." Imam stated leading the way with his arm.

Piping up furiously, Billy spoke. "There's no bloody way I'm staying in this room with her... Riddick?!"

"Jack.." Riddick said.

"What?"

"If you value your life... behave."

"Yeah, what's he gonna do that hasn't already been done?"

Riddick looked in Billy's direction. "Depends on how much you piss him off. You try to hurt him... he will fight back."

Looking suddenly like a very put out teenager, she replied. "Fine..."

Kyra regarded him with cold murderous glances. "So how do you rate? Why aren't you dead?"

"Same reason you aren’t' in the belly of a beast, I suspect."

"What could Riddick possibly see in you?" She looked him up and down.

The child's voice broke in. "Kyra, there are men at the door..."

She ran her hand through the child's hair. "Okay baby... I'll get it."

Kyra was almost to the door when it crashed open. A gun-shot hit her in the stomach. The initial shock startled Billy into a state of inaction.

"Where are they?!" A group of men barged into the room.

The child's mother ran into towards the room. The men held her off at gunpoint.

Billy stepped in front of the child and pulled his cloak up over his head.

"Where are the spies?! We know they are in here!" Yelled one of the men.

Kyra looked over at Billy and mouthed the words: Coalition. Run. He looked down at the child behind him and back at her. She mouthed a reply indicating she'd take care of her. Her hand pressed over her wound, she stood. "The child... please... we need to get her out of the way... then you are welcome in."

The man nodded, but continued on with the questioning. "Very well. Where are they?"

Another familiar voice barged in. "Why is the master of the house protecting a murderer and a rapist?!" Lieutenant Monaghan stepped through the front door. "Lower your gun Mitchell... there's a child present." His eyes darkened when he caught sight of Billy.

"Monaghan.. you fuck." Billy re-enforced his protective stance. "I'm a rapist now?"

"Prefer deviant then? You and your... male companion? Tell me... did you get hard when the two of you slaughtered so many innocents?"

"What would you know of innocence? Butcher bay? Crematoria?"

Kyra coughed in surprise.

"Business, Billy. Purely business. Which was not the case of the six men of mine that you murdered at the base..."

"I made a promise."

"Oh, isn't that just beautiful? Tell me what would these women think of the two criminals they are harboring if they knew of their sexual deviances... that they like with one another like a man and woman?"

Again Kyra's surprise was vocalized; this time by a gasp.

"Perhaps the same thing your new men would of the real reason I've a payday on my head." He paused momentarily before his anger took over. "Everything, Dominic. I left everything... my family, my life... for you. So your shame over what we did..."

"What we did?!"

"I didn't rape you Dom.. you know that... I never could do that... not even now... even with all this at stake..."

Suddenly, Kyra was at his side gun drawn and aimed at Dom. "Your men deserved anything he gave them you coalition fuck... and you want to talk about deviancy... let's bring up the treatment of a 15 year old female cadet about 5 years ago on a run to Butcher Bay, shall we? Or should I just show you the scars?"

Dom's surprise registered and stepped back upon seeing the former soldier know as Kyra Richard. "Fuck..." Her reputation was legend.

"That's right asshole.. they're my payday now back the fuck off." She lifted her hand from her bleeding abdomen. "And you better hope the fuck that none of your men cross my path in the future."

Much to Billy's surprise the men backed off, just as Imam re-entered the room with Riddick in his shadow.

Imam's wife and child ran to his arms. Beside Billy Kyra fell to her knees.

"Fuck!" she spat as her balance gave way. Billy caught her before she fell to the floor. "Do you love him?" She whispered carding her bloodied hand through Billy's hair then tugging his face closer to hers.

"I use to... but..."

"No... do you love Riddick?" She asked her voice growing weaker by the moment.

"Aye, Jack... I do."

Smiling at the use of her name from a time past, Kyra ran her hand over his cheek then over his lips before breath ceased to pass from her lungs.

"Oh god..." Billy stuttered, arching to look about the room. Upon seeing Riddick, his eyes glistened... "Riddick she's..." Dom he... oh god... I'm so sorry..." Tears fell from his eyes dragging trails of anguish across his blood-stained face.

Riddick's jaw tightened, he turned and glared at the elemental that entered the room. Kneeling beside Billy he wrapped a strong around him and brushed Kyra's eyes shut. He kissed her forehead then Billy's.

Sobbing into Riddick's bare shoulder, Billy finally fell apart under the mental strain of the past days. He chanted his apologies over and over again.

"See that she gets a proper burial." Riddick told Imam as he pried Billy's grasp from Kyra's cooling flesh. He gathered him into his arms and walked out the front door.

Overhead the sky darkened as hundreds of necromonger ships descended. The beauty of the moment was never more poignant...

***

 

By the time they reached their ship Billy had regained a small bit of composure and was walking silently next to Riddick. From time to time his eyes darted curiously towards the darkening skies. If he had any questions concerning the likelihood of their departure he didn't voice them.

He slid smoothly into the nav seat, pointedly avoiding the cryo sleep chair and punched up Kyra's file. The only thing he could do to honor her sacrifice was to learn as much as possible about her.

Riddick pressed his lips tight together in acknowledgement then went to work on preparing the ship for launch. He'd hoped to charge their power cells on Helion Prime, but that was impossible now. He hoped they'd run into another ship out there.

Much to Billy's surprise they made it off the planet without so much as a tail. He wondered if he himself were behind a gunner if Riddick could escape even him. Breaking his silence, Billy spoke. "I don't know the person I've become..."

Riddick acknowledged his statement with a turn of his head, but didn't reply.

"This..." Billy motioned at his torso. "Feels like a shell... I'm. I'm not me anymore."

"Who are you?"

"Death..."

Turning to face him, Riddick spoke sincerely. "Jack wasn't your fault."

"Yes she was... all this is... Everything is. It all stems back to when I first met Dom... my gut told me to stay away, that nothing but trouble would come from it... and now how many are dead?"

"Do you believe in fate?" The question clearly threw him off, Billy gave Riddick a look of shock and distraction. "Because it could be seen from you perspective on things that... the destruction of countless words Helion Prime now included... are my fault..."

"W... how?"

"It's not a myth... back planet side I met an Elemental. I'll explain them later... she wanted to enlist my help in fighting against 'Them'."

"The invading ships... are...'Them'?"

Riddick nodded before continuing. "Their history is tied with Furian history. There is a prophecy of a Furian male... assassinating their Lord Marshall. The Elemental seemed to think I was their savior... If I am Furian... then the mere idea of my threat caused the destruction of Furia...is that my fault?"

Blinking Billy shook his head no. Riddick seeming all together more hum yet superhuman with every thing he learnt about him.

"Then why are your dead your fault, Billy?"

"Most of them died at my hands."

"Under order or as an act of self defense?"

"No... Dom's men..."

"Why did you kill them then?"

"I assumed they'd captured you and... were going to ship you off to a coalition prison."

"And our survival as of late depends on each other right?"

"Why are you trying to make me not feel guilty for murdering them?"

Riddick pulled his goggles off. "Because neither Dom nor his men would think twice about sending you to the likes of Crematoria... where you would either become a true soulless killer or the victim you Dom so likes to pretend to be."

Billy flinched at the imagery. "You've been to a coalition prison before, right?" How... are thy?"

I killed more men there with my bare hands than any file will ever show. Mostly just to ensure my daily rations, sometimes for the sport of the guards, other times to protect other weaker but beneficial prisoners..."

"How did you escape?"

Riddick stared Billy in the eyes. "I altered myself... I became the monster every one said I was..."

"Your eyes..." Billy reached out and touched his face. "What did they look like before? Do you know if they are your mother's eyes?"

Quickly turning away Riddick grew silent.

"Riddick?" Billy whispered.

"You're the first person to even act like I'm not a monster. That I'm still a person." He paused. "You're the first to even think of me as having a mother or father..."

"Everyone does... you're no different."

His unhidden eyes dragging over the stars flying past them, Riddick replied. "Only in your eyes... to everyone else I am the monster."

"Do you ever think about your parents?"

"More and more each day... they could be dead or worse... a member of 'their' legion..."

"What?!"

"If you don't convert... you die."

"Suddenly the coalition seems like a petty criminal."

Riddick nodded. "Billy..."

"Aye?"

"Our power cells... are almost drained. I was going to charge them on Helion Prime but..."

"We're afloat aren't we?"

"Not yet."

"But we will be?"

"Yes."

"How long?'

"In a couple of hours... if we cut off now it'll stretch out life support and increase our likelihood of being boarded."

Realization swept over Billy's face. "Oh." He swallowed loudly. "We're going to either commandeer the docking ship or take their supplies aren't we?"

Riddick nodded. "We may have to... defend ourselves. Are you going to be up to that?"

"I... I don't know."

Flipping the nav station off & routing all power to life support, Riddick replied. "Then when it happens, stay at your station. I'll take care of it."

"Riddick?"

"Hmm?"

"Look at me."

He did. When Billy's gaze fell upon Riddick's eyes sorrow overwhelmed him. "I'm sorry about Jack... I know you loved her... and... thank you."

A now peaceful silence grew around them as they floated in space. It was Billy that finally once again broke the silence.

"Why was I so messed up when we landed? He questioned.

"I don't think it's been tested on your species. The dose was probably too high..."

"I miss my station."

Slightly shocked by the statement, Riddick looked over at him. "What?!"

Billy dragged his eves over the surroundings. "I had my library on file, my mathematic theories, my guitar, my own clothes... stuff that still smelled of Earth... pictures..."

"Thought you weren't that person anymore?"

"I just realized that maybe I'm feeling so different is that everything that use to define me no longer exists." Billy paused. "Is this all there is for us? Lives of gun fights and piracy?"

Rubbing his thighs, Riddick considered things before answering. "If you could tolerate the solitude we could always find a mostly uninhabitable planet and make the best of it..."

"Mostly uninhabitable?"

"Yeah... I spent most of Jack's childhood on a glacial planet living off the native flora and fauna... no rifles, gaks... cept what I abandoned on my ship... just my hands and my shivs..."

"And you wouldn't mind me in that equation?"

"No..." he replied in a near whisper.

"I... I wouldn't be a burden?"

"I don't think I could do it without you now..."

***

Billy stepped into the study, noting the nearing of the eclipse he gathered rations and locked the doors behind him. Riddick was moving the energy cells from the crawler to the ship. His gaze anxiously watched the setting suns.

"We ready for this?" Billy asked as he walked towards him. Long blonde hair whipped around in it's braid as the wind strengthened as the skies turned blue.

"Yeah... best to leave the surface before darkness falls."

Eyes darting to the rock formations from which eerie sounds emanated, Billy didn't waste a minute climbing into the ship. He sealed the doors as Riddick's tanned form entered. The plates of braided hair that fell over his shoulders spoke of his ancestry.

Dimming the lights, Billy smiled at him. "Enjoy the view."

Removing his goggles, Riddick quirked his head at him.

"You said one time you thought they were beautiful... natural..."

Riddick leaned forward and captured Billy's lips in an appreciative kiss. "How about a little revenge?"

At Billy's silent reaction, Riddick added. "We won't be in any danger." He held Billy's chin in his hand. "I promise."

"Okay..."

And with that Darkness fell. Billy yelped when the first beast flung itself at their ship. They were huge, angular... monstrous. His mouth fell open as one after another clung to their ship. "Riddick..." he squeaked.

At that moment a re-goggled Riddick flipped on the exterior lighting, which he'd been fiddling with increasingly over the last few months. Billy hadn't understood why until now. Before him the beast's flesh burned to the quick within seconds. As they lifted off of the surface, Riddick whispered Kyra's name. Billy pressed his lips together as the stars overcome them and prepared for the next twenty four hours in orbit.

Riddick grinned over at him. "So how should we pass the time soldier boy?"

At his playful tone, Billy smiled back. "Still think you'd find weightlessness a bit of fun..." He dropped his eyes to Riddick's crotch licking his lips.

Strapping himself in and turning away from the controls, Riddick replied. "I have some ideas about that..." He leaned over and punched pas the gravitational security measures. "C'mere."

Swimming through the rapidly changing environment, Billy pulled himself onto Riddick's lap.

Beneath them the beast's blood rained down upon the sun-burnt soil, resurrecting a glimpse of paradise.

-Fin-


End file.
